


Letters Unsent

by dragonydreams



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: Sara and Leonard are reunited. Sequel toPen Pals.





	Letters Unsent

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Berlanti Productions, DC Entertainment, and Warner Bros. Television.
> 
> Betas: Thank you to angelskuuipo and shanachie for looking this over for me.
> 
> Author's Note: My muse has been on an unapproved leave of absence, but decided to visit me again. Hopefully she is back to stay as I've really missed writing.

Sara reached into her duffle bag to slowly pull out the leather-bound journal she'd stashed in there before leaving Star City. This journal had helped her get through the years since the Gambit sank. It wasn't so much a diary as a collection of letters. 

She'd never stopped writing to her pen pal, even when she'd known she'd never be able to send the letters to him.

Sara had found the journal on the Amazo. It had belonged to one of the prisoners. She'd squirreled it away after the man had died, figuring that he didn't need it anymore.

To keep her sanity, she'd poured all of her fears into the journal. She'd confided in her pen pal, like she'd always done. Only now her stories were of torture, medical experiments, and worse. 

She'd carried it with her at all times for fear of Ivo, or one of the other men, discovering it. So she'd had it with her when she'd nearly drowned for the second time. 

Nyssa had known about it, but she'd respected Sara's wishes to never read it; provided Sara tell her some of what it contained. Nyssa respected privacy, but would not tolerate secrets between them. 

This book chronicled the worst times in her life.

For the first time ever, she was about to allow someone to read it. After all, he was the person she'd been writing to all these years.

~~*~~

When Rip told them that they would be idling in the time stream that first time, the newly formed team went their separate ways to the bunks they'd each claimed upon arrival. 

Sara only stayed in her room long enough to retrieve her journal before heading across the hallway to the thief's room. She hadn't decided yet if this was the best of luck or going to be a prolonged act of torture, being just across the hall from him. She hoped for the former.

Knocking on the door, she couldn't help smiling at the gruff, "Who's there?" that came from inside.

"It's Sara," she called out. "Can I come in?"

The door instantly slid open to reveal Leonard on the other side, the delighted surprise slipping from his eyes as he got his mask back in place.

He gestured for Sara to enter, closing the door behind her once she had. 

Sara held the journal against her stomach, not sure how to tell him of their connection.

"Resurrection," Leonard drawled, leaning against his bed. "Is that how you survived when the Queen's Gambit sunk?"

Sara's breath hitched and her jaw dropped. She blinked at him and he smirked. "Y-you knew who I was?"

Leonard shrugged one shoulder before hopping up to sit on the bed. "Figured it out when I saw the news reports. Robert Queen's boat sinking got quite a bit of air time, along with who the passengers were. Didn't take too long for me to put the pieces together."

Sara made her way to the desk chair and sank down onto it. She blew out a breath. "Well, that makes my story a little shorter. But in answer to your question, no, I didn't actually die that time."

"Where have you been all this time, Sara?" Leonard asked, an accusatory edge to his voice. "I mourned you, and I don't mourn many people."

"The woman that I am now is not the girl that you mourned," Sara reluctantly admitted. 

Leonard snorted. "When your entree to this team is as an assassin, I should think not. Gotta admit that I'm very curious about how that happened. How did my bubbly teenage pen pal become an assassin?"

Sara stood abruptly and closed the distance between them, roughly shoving the journal at Leonard.

"I never stopped being your pen pal," she admitted. "I kept writing to you as soon as I was able. I just couldn't send you the letters. They're all in here."

Leonard closed his fingers around the book, brushing against hers as Sara relinquished it. "Your diary?"

Sara shook her head. "No, they're letters. To you. You're the only one I could tell about what was happening to me. You always were."

Leonard opened the book, surprised to see how damaged the pages were by water, dirt, and who knew what else. His eyes flew up to hers.

"I-It's not a happy story," she confided, wrapping her arms around herself.

Leonard reverently set the book down next to him before reaching over and drawing his own journal from under his pillow.

Sara's eyes widened as she realized what he was holding, then she barked out a laugh. "Is that what I think it is?"

"You're not the only one who couldn't stop writing to their pen pal," Leonard shyly admitted, holding the book out to her.

Sara took it, clasping it to her chest. 

"You don't know how many times I re-read your letters and emails from memory while I was away," she whispered. "I look forward to having new content to remember."

"That's not such a happy story, either," Leonard cautioned. 

"Yours never were," Sara reminded him. "Does Mick know?"

"That we were pen pals? No. He knew that I had one since we were in jail together for a while when we were writing, but he doesn't know that you're the girl I wrote to."

"Can we keep it that way? At least for a little while? At least until we've gotten to know each other as we are now?" Sara asked.

"I think that would be for the best," Leonard agreed.

"I really missed you, Len," Sara said, stepping close to him. "I promised myself that if I ever made it back and found you in person that I'd give you the hug I so desperately needed for many of the years that I was gone. Would that be okay?"

Leonard wondered what she could have gone through that she craved a hug from _him_ so badly, but he could hardly deny her this request. Silently, awkwardly, he opened his arms and Sara rushed into them, holding him tightly, the journal pressed to his back. Leonard lowered his arms and wrapped them around her, nearly as tightly. This was something that he'd never thought he'd get to experience, and it was better than he could have ever imagined.

Eventually, Sara stepped back, tucking her hair behind her ear almost shyly.

"Thank you. I'll leave you to your reading," she said, backing towards the door. 

"Sara," Leonard called after her, "I'm really glad you're not dead."

With a grin, Sara said, "Yeah, me, too."

~~*~~

_...taught me how to torture… survival at all costs…_

_...got caught up watching the flames and got badly burned… cool it for a while…_

_...Ollie saved me instead of Shado…_

_...The Flash… no one will stop me…_

_...nearly drowned again… Nyssa saved me…_

_...broke my sister's heart, only fair I break his…_

_...three arrows to the chest… Lazarus pit… bloodlust..._

_...sees good in me…_

_...be a hero in the light..._

~~*~~

They both stayed up all night reading, needing to know what had happened in the other's life over all these years.

This time it was Leonard knocking on Sara's door, carrying two cups of coffee. She let him in and gratefully took the coffee. 

"You finished?" she needlessly asked, gesturing to the journal under his arm.

"Couldn't put it down," Leonard said. "That all really happened to you?"

"Yes," Sara said, bracing herself for his pity.

"You, Sara Lance, are officially the strongest person that I know," he said, no trace of his drawl. 

Sara blinked at him. "What? No, I'm not."

"Most women, hell, most people, would have broken from just being trapped on the Amazo; but you not only survived, you got away."

"By nearly drowning for a second time," Sara reminded him.

"Perhaps, but then you became a fucking assassin in order to survive." The awe in his voice was nearly a tangible thing. Then, raising an eyebrow, he added, "And you turned gay?"

Sara smirked. "Bisexual."

"Are you still with her?"

"No, when I left the League I had to leave her, too," Sara said, sadly. "I'll always love her, but I can't be with her if it means being a killer."

"Did you finish reading my letters?" Leonard asked. Sara nodded that she had. "So you know that I'm a killer, too?"

"If you don't hold being an assassin against me, I won't hold your murders against you. Especially not your father."

Leonard let their exchange sink in for a moment before nodding to himself. "Good."

He lifted Sara's coffee from her hand and set both of theirs on her desk, along with the journal, before he closed the distance between them, took her face in his hands, and kissed her. Sara's arms immediately wound their way around his body, pulling him closer, hungrily kissing him back.

When they finally had to break for air, Sara panted against his lips, "You have no idea how many times I fantasized about that kiss."

"How did the reality compare?" Leonard asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Better than any fantasy," Sara purred, reclaiming his lips.

The Beginning


End file.
